Eternal Rage
by DragonMaster136
Summary: <html><head></head>Eternal Rage started the rumors of teens being killed by iPods... Is it true? Find out... BUT YOU MUST READ IT ALL TO FIND OUT!</html>
1. Eternal Rage

**Perhaps I shouldn't be writing this.**

**Perhaps I don't care.**

**This story will be accepting OCs, so put yours in now!**

**When I create a chapter titled, "Entry of the OCs" or something like that, OCs are no longer being accepted! With each chapter will come a list of the OCs accepted that chapter. Now we will begin!**

**Wait, I said we. Woops.**

**NO REGRETS**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining a little too bright. I should have noticed, but it was SATURDAY. I never notice things on Saturdays.<p>

Or do I? Yes, I do. But not important things like that. Whatever.

I was walking through my favorite forest path, when I spotted a glistening object. My eyes were drawn to it.

Maybe this had something to do with the sun, but I don't care.

I just wanted the shiny thing.

I reached out and picked it up. It was a crystal, and it glowed in many colors before exploding into dust.

_A light of all colors but none._ I gasped. If it really was a light of all colors but none, who knew where I'd end up? I shook it off. Tonight was Eternal Rage.

Now most people outside of the town of Liran (lee-ran) don't know about Eternal Rage. It's a huge celebration in Liran when anyone interested goes to an overnight party where everyone dresses up as someone they're not. A warning given by most people: Eternal Rage also makes all the guests go insane dancing until they all fall asleep.

I was going as Olivia from Fire Emblem Awakening this year.

I smiled. I needed to put on my costume.

I put the shiny dust in a Ziploc bag and tucked it away. I always have whatever I might need to survive in my purse, as well as Ziploc bags for anything that might break. Or, in this case, shiny dust.

I ran all the way home.

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, everyone stopping and staring at me.<p>

"MOMMY LOOK!" I heard one little girl yell. "IT'S OLIVIA!"

I smiled and kept walking.

"Well, your costumes are always almost perfect, but you've really outdone yourself!" said my friend Anna, who was dressed up as (who else?) Anna. "You look just like Olivia."

I smiled.

"And you're Anna again," I said.

Anna smiled. She was a perfect Anna. She just had to put on red trickster clothing and tie her hair back and BAM: She went from Anna to Anna.

I continued towards the plaza. The gates were decorated with black caution tape that had "CAUTION: EXTREME DANCING THIS WAY" written on it in red lettering. As soon as I went in I heard This is how we Do by Katy Perry playing full blast. I went crazy dancing, as is my routine. A couple people came up to ask me for autographs, then realized I wasn't Olivia. Ha!

_Calm down, Silvara. You're not Olivia. Sure, fancy wigs and dresses can make you look like her, but relax._

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>

I started dancing as soon as I entered the plaza, and eventually joined the "Flashmob" in front of the giant screen that was playing lyrics. The song ended and Black Widow came on.

I could hear people singing along all over the plaza. I eventually gave in and started singing as well.

* * *

><p>All About That Bass came on. I sang along, and we all danced in perfect unison.<p>

It was the perfect night for Eternal Rage. The moon shone brightly, and as I looked I realized it was full. A full moon on the night of Eternal Rage. It was perfect!

Chandelier came on. I reached into my pocket. This was when bad things happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Silvara's PoV<strong>

I opened my heart to the music. It was time.

Chandelier ended. I wondered if anyone died.

After a long pause, Last Friday Night came on.

TIME TO PARTY!

Everyone went insane, as is the usual.

This was my place.

* * *

><p>A few hours of Last Friday Night, and most of us are passed out. I eventually passed out, dancing can be exhausting.<p> 


	2. Reality? Or Dreams?

**Hello again!**

**I have accepted these OCs this chapter: Chast**

**I didn't get any other applications! I want you to create a form yourself, not follow a form I made. That's just my style.**

**I don't have anything else to say, but oh well.**

**LET US BEGIN**

**I said us again, didn't I.**

**OH WELL**

* * *

><p>I woke to nothing, if a quiet square could be considered nothing. After Eternal Rage, people often forgot the events of the previous night. Which I did.<p>

GREAT. I could have confessed love to a hobo.

It wasn't unheard of to confess love to random objects or people during Eternal Rage. In fact, someone once confessed love to a guard, and when the guard asked her out the next day she flipped out at him.

Ah, Eternal Rage. A night of forgotten memories.

I strangely enough didn't feel the weight of the gold hoops for my Olivia costume. Maybe I had just gotten used to it.

_You haven't, Silvara. They're gone. Now and forever._

Wait a minute, who was that? I was starting to get freaked out.

_Just turn on some music. Music makes everything better._

I pulled out my iPod and started scrolling through my songs. I found a song I didn't remember downloading.

Freaky.

_Silvara, you probably just downloaded it last night. Let's just turn it on. I'd say it's good._

I pressed play, and a voice started coming from my iPod.

_Remember that night will make way for the dawn... Always remember the cold winter wind... Now think back to summer... Now winter again..._

I frantically tried to turn it off, but whenever I pressed another song it would just get louder. It continued ranting about light and darkness and summer and winter until it was a loud metallic scream.

_NEVER REMEMBER ETERNAL RAGE!_

I shrieked as a blueish smoke rose from my iPod and surrounded me. I struggled frantically, but the smoke just brought me further and further towards the sky...

Wait, that wasn't the sky. It was a light.

A light of all colors but none.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>

I was on my way home from Eternal Rage when I saw a strange light. I remembered Silvara being out cold as I picked my way out of the plaza.

SILVARA.

She was still in the plaza.

With that light.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Silvara's PoV<strong>

This was it.

This was definitely the end for me...

_**NEVER REMEMBER ETERNAL RAGE!**_

The light was coming closer by the second.

I looked down.

Anna!

"Silvara, take my hand!" Anna cried.

I reached down. Anna jumped up and grabbed it.

"Wait, I recognize that sentence..." I said, grinning.

"Don't mention it," Anna scowled.

I smiled as a blinding light took us in its grasp.

* * *

><p>I was in a town. Wait, was I? Yeah, I guess I was. It was a poor town by the looks of it.<p>

Anna was sleeping beside me.

That WAS my friend Anna, right?

Or was she another Anna. I started to realize where I was.

I was in Ylisse. Wow.

WHERE WAS MY PHONE? I NEEDED PICTURES OF THIS PLACE!

I pulled out my phone and began snapping pics.

Then I put it away and hurried to wake Anna.

Anna woke and grumbled something about pancakes.

Then she sat bolt upright.

"WE'RE IN YLISSE!" she yelled. "OH YEAH!"

She took a few pics before putting her phone away, just like I did.

Then she stopped.

"BANDITS." she said simply.

I froze. A group of bandits were lighting the town ablaze. I rummaged through my bag and found a sword.

A bronze sword. Fantastic.

I continued rummaging until I found a tome.

Wind. WONDERFUL.

I decided on the sword.


	3. Fated Manakete

**Hello again!**

**OCs I accepted this chapter:**

**I really hope I can get more! Remember to submit your OCs using your own forms, but I do need to know the class gender and personality of your OC.**

**LET US BEGIN**

**I said us again, why do I keep saying us?**

**WHATEVER**

* * *

><p>There was no doubt about it, neither weapon was good. But when I was about to swing my sword, I realized I had no idea how to use it. I had no clue about the tome either. I rolled to the side, dodging an axe. Anna looked back towards me, realization clear on her face. She ran over, but the ruffian sliced into my arm. I screamed.<p>

"Anna!" I cried. "Help me!"

Anna rushed over and stabbed the ruffian. I rubbed my arm, unable to do much else. What was my class? What was I supposed to wield? I started cursing under my breath.

"Quiet," Anna sighed. "I'm a trickster, remember? I can heal you. Now I just need to find a staff. Oh, right there!"

Anna reached out and picked up a staff that lay nearby. She began to sing in a soft, dreamlike whisper. The song spoke of waking dreams and dying wishes. There was nothing I would have preferred to listening to this beautiful melody. Pain shot up my wounded arm for a few seconds before being replaced with a soothing feeling like being held by a motherly embrace.

"You took my staff, didn't you?" said a voice. "FREDERICK! THEY TOOK MY STAFF!"

I was struck with a solid object, a sharp lance I supposed. I screamed as blood filled my eyes and I couldn't see.

"Oh, this is yours?" Anna said cheerfully. "I wondered why there would be a random staff lying around. I just thought it was my luck."

I still couldn't see, but I heard movement and someone reached out and grabbed my arm. I shrieked and tried to pry myself free.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>

I couldn't believe my eyes. Chrom was standing right in front of me, and Frederick had just made a deep gash above Silvara's eyes. I looked back at Lissa, who was staring at me as if I was a ghost.

"Give me my staff!" she yelled, grabbing for the staff.

I handed her the staff, still maintaining my cheeriness. After all, I was now Anna the trickster. I looked over to Silvara to see her struggling to free herself from Chrom's grip.

"Anna!" she shrieked. "There's a lunatic trying to kill me! HELP!"

There was only one way to describe the expression on Chrom's face: confused. I laughed as Silvara continued to twist and struggle. She looked around frantically, scrabbling for a weapon I supposed.

"Silvara, there's nothing to worry about," I said, still cheery as ever. "It's just..."

"Okay then, who is it?" Silvara demanded.

"It's..." I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. "SILVARA IT'S THE PRINCE OF YLISSE!"

Silvara screamed again and struggled harder. I remembered too late that Silvara hated Chrom and only wanted him to die.

"GET THIS STUPID PRINCE OFF OF ME!" she yelled.

I walked over to Chrom and lay a hand on his shoulder. I quickly made up an explanation for why Silvara disliked him.

"We once met a prince somewhere far from here," I began. "He gave us chambers in the castle and everything, but when we slept that night he tried to kill us. Luckily Silvara woke in time to see the sword coming at her and dodged. She never trusted princes since."

Chrom nodded. The story was actually quite true: Silvara and I went to a castle where we met a prince named Prince Draco. Draco gave us the grandest chambers in the castle, but when we slept that night he came in with a sword and tried to kill us. I was hiding on Silvara's chandelier and gave him quite a fright by cutting it down with my pocketknife. Crystal shards had cut deep gashes in his face. That sure taught him a lesson! It _was_ more or less the cause of Silvara's hatred towards princes.

* * *

><p><strong>Silvara's PoV<strong>

I struggled until I felt Chrom's grip release me. I then scrabbled for a weapon, but I couldn't see a thing with all the blood in my eyes. Then the soft singing came again, but this time it was sung by a different person. Lissa, probably. I felt pain erupt in my head, but it was quickly replaced by the same soothing embrace. I was panting heavily, I couldn't take this.

"You're fine," said Anna. "Just hold on. I think Lissa here can do more for you than that."

The blood slowly rose from my eyes into a red smoke before vanishing altogether. I noticed a silvery stone nearby, and I reached out towards it. It drew me closer and closer, and I followed its call. As I grew closer, I also grew more scraped up. I eventually closed my hand around the stone. Then Lissa must have healed all my scrapes, because I felt the pain of the staff. I winced.

"What got into you?" Anna demanded. "You scraped yourself up for a rock? A _rock_?"

I held up the rock, which I now knew was a dragonstone. My dragonstone. I strangely knew exactly how to use it. I smiled and turned into a silver dragon that resembled a recolor of Nowi's dragon form.

"This!" I said, my voice the echoing electronic voice that was a Taguel or Manakete's when they transformed. "Wow, I sound cool!"

I stared intently at a rock. I then focused all my power into a crystalline blast that shattered it. I laughed my electronic laugh and flew around for a bit. Then I turned back into a human. At least, I think that's what it is. I looked at Anna.

"You're a Manakete?" she said, surprised. "I had no idea you could possibly be a Manakete. I guess that must be your dragonstone? Is that why you hauled yourself across the ground to get a rock?"

I nodded. Then I became a dragon again. I experimented with what I could do now that I had a dragonstone. I flew around a mountain and landed at the tip. I roared my happiness out to the land.

"I'm a Manakete," I said to myself. "A Manakete."

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>

I waited for Silvara to come back. Chrom and Frederick looked impatient.I sighed and turned to them.

"She'll catch up," I said. "Don't worry."

Chrom looked up towards the mountain peak where Silvara had probably landed.

"I sure hope so," said Chrom.


	4. A Prince's Death

**Hello again!**

**OCs I accepted this chapter:**

**I really hope I can get more! Remember to submit your OCs using your own forms, but I do need to know the class gender and personality of your OC.**

**LET US BEGIN**

**I said us again, why do I keep saying us?**

**WHATEVER**

* * *

><p>I watch as Silvara flies closer. I want to look at Chrom and say "see, told ya," but he's a prince. Whatever. I'll say it anyway, see if his princeliness likes it.<p>

"See, told ya she'd catch up," I said. "You seem doubtful of her abilities. Heh."

Silvara then did something I wasn't expecting: she blasted Chrom with one of those crystalline Manakete blobs of energy. Chrom appeared quite shocked. I looked at Silvara and tried to get my message across with the way I was looking at her. She clearly didn't get it.

"TAKE THAT YOU ROYAL PRINCE!" she yelled.

"Silvara, what have you done?" I asked. "Why did you do that?"

"He's a prince," she stated simply. "Didn't I say that already? HE. IS. A. PRINCE."

* * *

><p><strong>Silvara's PoV<strong>

I didn't get it. Why was Anna mad at me for blasting Chrom? We both hated him. Did she secretly like him? She was going to get blasted too. Eventually. If she didn't fess up.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" she said. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged. "You should probably calm down. I hate princes, you know that. So, technically, I want them all to DIE A PAINFUL AND VIOLENT DEATH that involves lots of BLOOD and BURNING FLESH."

Anna looked thoroughly disgusted by this sudden outburst. I stared at her, grinning maniacally. I guess the effect was diminished by the fact I was a dragon, because she just stared at me. I blasted a rock next to her.

"Oh forget it!" I said in a fury. "I will kill you one of these days! I will! You will DIE A DEATH that's worse that a PRINCE'S MURDER by my hands! I will KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Real World - New PoV<strong>

I was online, just scrolling through news. I like to keep updated. REALLY UPDATED. I saw an advertisement that I assumed was the newest, because in was on top. I was so very wrong. Upon entering, I realized that it was posted last week. It read:

_Video games can kill your children!_

_These two girls were found dead next to an iPod that seemed to be playing music. Their names were Silvara Stongemheild and Anna Trialkis. We believe you should take any phones or iPods from your children so they can't meet the same fate._

The picture showed Silvara and Anna lying on the ground in the plaza. _Eternal rage was last week!_

I opened my online journal and wrote:

_I, Ilia Grande, will never again take my iPod to Eternal Rage._


	5. Arrival!

**Hello again!**

**OCs I accepted this chapter:**

**Still none this chapter? Come on! Remember to submit your OCs using your own forms, but I do need to know the class gender and personality of your OC. You know what? You can submit up to three OCs. I guess I'm just desperate now.**

**LET US BEGIN**

**I said us again, why do I keep saying us?**

**WHATEVER**

* * *

><p>I sighed and scrolled through my music on my iPod. I needed to listen to something other that my own thoughts. I went to turn on my favorite song before realizing a new song. Hmm... I turned it on. It began ranting about seasons, and whenever I tried to turn it off, it just got louder. Eventually it grew to a metallic screech.<p>

_NEVER REMEMBER ETERNAL RAGE!_

I shrieked and almost dropped my iPod, but my hands seemed fixed to it. I stared at it in terror as a bluish smoke rose from it. I was unable to move.

**_NEVER REMEMBER ETERNAL RAGE!_**

I was lifted towards a light. This light was indescribable, there weren't any words invented to capture its appearance. I was terrified. I stared at the light, and the smoke from my iPod lifted me toward it. Only four words echoed through my mind.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisse - Silvara's PoV<strong>

I stared at Anna for a while, but then I saw a strange light. I stared at it for a moment, but then it flared suddenly and I flapped back.

"What are you staring-" Anna began, following my gaze. "OH MY GOD. What in the world is that? WAIT. That looks like the light and weird smoke that took us here. Maybe they can tell us what happened to us back home. Let's go! FLY DOWN HERE, I NEED TO RIDE ON YOU!"

I flew down and let Anna clamber up onto my back before flying toward the light. We had almost reached it when it suddenly vanished.

"Who is it?" Anna said excitedly. "I can't see through your ears. At least, I think they're ears. you know, those things on a Manakete's head?"

"Yes, I know," I sighed. "I'm not sure who it is yet. I can't see them, they're glowing all blue. Did we glow blue when we arrived?"

Anna shrugged. I looked back at the figure on the ground. And there, in dark mage attire, was Ilia Grande. I stared in surprise. Was Ilia even one of the gamers?

"WHO IS IT?" asked Anna. "I wanna know who it is!"

"It's..." I said. "It's Ilia... Ilia Grande... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? First we end up in Ylisse, and the Ilia does. MEYUKVRVVJVTYJRVUBTU!"

"Sudden gibberish outbreak..." Anna sighed. "Wonderful. You're always either confused or angry when that happens."

Ilia was beginning to wake up. I stared at her as she sat up, staring at me.

"I must be dreaming..." she muttered. "Dreaming..."

"This is real, Ilia," I said.

"Wait, you're dead!" said Ilia, staring at Anna. "Why are you here riding a silver... MANAKETE? I'm going insane... WONDERFUL."

"We're not dead!" I said angrily. "Now what happened to us in the real world? Tell us now!"

I let Anna hop down before becoming a... human thing again. I'll call it a human.

"Wait Silvara?" said Ilia, clearly shocked. "I must be dead too. that's why I'm lying here surrounded by dead girls. WONDERFUL."

"You're not dead!" I snapped, beginning to get impatient. "Now tell me what happened to us! In the real world!"

"We're all dead..." Ilia breathed. "We were all killed by iPods playing music... I don't understand this!"

"WE'RE NOT DEAD!" I roared. "NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO US IN THE REAL WORLD!"


	6. Not Much (Announcement!)

**Hello again!**

**Sorry about the delayed update... Writer's block!**

**I haven't received ANY OC applications.**

**Why? Your OC could be in my stor****y!**

**I have decided OCs will be entered into the story individually. So your OCs will be accepted longer, and after an OC has been entered!**

**I should begin now, shouldn't I?**

* * *

><p>I tried to calm myself, but to no avail. I wanted to shoot one of those power blobs at Ilia, to DESTROY her.<p>

"Silvara!" Anna scolded. "Stop that!"

Huh? Why did Anna know I was about to do that? What was going on? Was I insane?

"How did you know I was about to..." I began. "What are you? Who are you? YOU'RE NOT ANNA AT ALL, ARE YOU?"

Anna looked puzzled.

"I don't know," she admitted. "How _did_ I do that?"

I looked over at Ilia, who also looked confused.

"Listen, please..." Anna said, and Ilia perked up. "We need to know what happened to us. Don't leave out any details. Tell us _exactly _what happened to us."

"You were found dead in the plaza," said Ilia, trembling. "There was an article about it. Look!"

Ilia rummaged through her bag. She visibly paled.

"My phone is gone!" she squeaked. "But it was there a minute ago! What could have happened?"

Anna put a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"Keep explaining," she said calmly. "We need to know all we can."

Ilia nodded and kept telling the story.

"That was a week ago, when Eternal Rage happened," Ilia said with a shudder. "Ever since, scientists and doctors have been studying what could have killed you. Because of an iPod that had been playing music they found next to you, they decided it could have something to do with electronics. When they tried to play whatever song you had been listening to, they only heard static."

"WAIT," I said. "Did you say a week ago? We've been here for a week?"

Ilia nodded. "Keep up!"

"Is that all?" asked Anna.

Illia nodded.

"So a day back home is an hour here..." muttered Anna. "A full day here is 24 days back home. We'll be here for years!"

"Let's see..." muttered Ilia. "So a week here would be... Yikes! 168 days!"

"Well aren't you the walking calculator," muttered Anna. "What's the square root of five?"

"2.2360679774997 is the square root of five, that's easy!" Ilia said cheerily. "Say..." Ilia's face darkened. "Why did you need to know that?"

Anna grinned deviously, "For my math homework."

I laughed. I knew Anna was kidding. But Ilia clearly didn't. She ripped the paper Anna had jotted down Ilia's answer on. Anna burst out laughing. She admitted to Ilia it was just a joke, and we all ended up laughing.

"Care to tell me why you're laughing?" said a voice... CHROM! GODS!

"Math!" said Anna, still laughing, before starting to get up. "This is Ilia. A friend of ours."

I quickly stood and went over to stand next to a tree. We were marching now, right? Whatever.

"Let's go," said Chrom, helping the two girls up. "We should at least find somewhere to rest for the night."

We walked through the woods, the knowledge that we would soon encounter Risen gnawing on my thoughts. Risen. My only fear. Well, of course, there were many others, but princey didn't need to know that. I decided to distract my thoughts with what I would do when I got home. Hmm...

"This should be good," said Chrom.

We set up camp. I shivered at the thought of those creepy undead beings. Woops. My mistake.

"Cold?" Asked Chrom. "We're lighting a fire now, care to join us?"

I shook my head. The last thing I wanted to do was sit with a prince.

"Suit yourself," said Chrom, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilia's PoV<strong>

I watched Silvara climb a tree, trying to keep my mind off the next event. Attempting to admire every acrobatic movement was my pastime. But my thoughts continued to wander back to the subject of risen.

As I stood there, clutching a blanket I had found in my purse (I don't know how it even fit in there) around me to keep warm, I must have attracted Chrom's attention.

"Ilia?" he said, approaching me. "You all right?"

"Just fine, thank you," I replied.

"Would you like to eat with us?" asked Chrom. "You could be more... I honestly don't have a word for it. Never mind."

I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. At least Chrom was nice. Maybe he would listen to me... no. That would be ridiculous.

"I would love to, Chrom, I really would, but I..." I sighed. "I have too much to think about. A lot has been happening lately, and... I'm trying to process it all. It would be best if I was left alone for now."

It was the truth. More or less.

"I understand," said Chrom, with a quick, jerky nod. "At least have your share of bear meat."

I thankfully took the piece of meat from him.

"I might join you later," I said, not wanting to go without his face for long.

"I look forward to your company," said Chrom, smiling.

I returned the smile. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. I then started planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's PoV<strong>

How did I know? The question was nagging at me. Did I read Silvara's mind? No. We weren't that close.

"Anna?" said Chrom. "What do you think?"

I was jolted from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I said.

"Do you think Silvara has a soft spot for 'Princey'?" said Lissa, grinning.

"No, Silvara hates princes in general." I replied. "She has nothing personal against 'Princey' here. She just... doesn't really... it's personal, really."

"What really happened to her to make her hate princes so much?" asked Chrom. "I know you made that story on the spot. What happened?"

"It's personal," I said. "I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Tell us!" insisted Lissa.

Ilia, who had come over at some point, winked at me.

"It's getting late," she said. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Agreed, Princey!" said Silvara, from somewhere in the trees.

We all settled down, and Chrom doused the fire.

"Goodnight, Anna," said Lissa, yawning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilia's PoV<strong>

I waited until everyone was asleep. Except Chrom. But he wouldn't fall asleep.

I crept through the shadows and out of the camp. When I was sure I was alone, I sat down. I heard Chrom and Lissa approaching. I fled into the trees.

"Where did all the birds go?" asked Lissa.

The earth began to tremble. I screamed as my legs buckled beneath me.

"Who was that?" asked Lissa.

"Wait here," said Chrom, coming towards me.

I lay bruised on the ground. There was nothing that could help me.

"Ilia!" said Chrom, lifting me and running back to Lissa.

As the cutscene with the risen's arrival began to unfold, I slipped from his arms.

"I'm fine," I said, as he tried to grab me again.

"Lissa, run," said Chrom. "I mean it! Now!"

I tried to follow them, but I tripped in a root. Neither of them noticed. The fiery gap opened beneath me, and I was falling. I screamed, but no one came. A rock plummeted from the cliff. It hit my head.

My world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY!<strong>

**Sorry this wasn't a Christmas special, stupid writer's block prevented me from doing ANYTHING.**

**This was finished on Christmas Eve, but I started this chapter on the same day I posted the last one. Yeah. Sorry guys.**

**I definitely won't get a chapter posted tomorrow because... well... IT'S CHRISTMAS.**

**This probably won't be up until then though, so who cares?**

**I'm hoping to get Pokemon Alpha Sapphire for Christmas, but... that'll definitely delay the posting of chapters. So, EXPECT LONG DELAYS.**

**I guess that's it. Until next time!**


End file.
